poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lemons' Lair
This is how the Lemons' Lair goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (The camera shows the lemons' lair from outside, near the Rainbow Bridge, as two combat ships are parked outside. Just after Grem starts talking, the camera shows inside the lair, where the lemons are surrounding Rod Redline, who is pulled to a magnet and has parking boots on his front tires.) Grem: I got to admit, you tricked us real good. Acer: And we don't like being tricked. Rod "Torque" Redline: (chuckles) Acer: Hey! What's so funny? Rod "Torque" Redline: Well, you know, I was just wearing a disguise. You guys are stuck looking like that! (Unimpressed, Grem pushes a lever, turning the magnet off, and causing Rod to land on a small platform, where one of the lemons pushes a fuel tank of allinol towards him.) Rod "Torque" Redline: Allinol? Thanks, fellas! I hear this stuff is good for you. Professor Zündapp: (arriving from an elevator) So you think. Allinol by itself is good for you. (presses a button, which causes some cylinders attached to the platform to turn Rod's rear tires and make whirring sounds as his status bar shows his speedometer going up) But after microscopic examination I have found that it has one small weakness. When hit with an electromagnetic pulse, it becomes extremely dangerous. Grem: (moving a camera forward) Smile for the camera. Rod "Torque" Redline: Is that all you want? I got a whole act. Professor Zündapp: You were very interested in this camera on the oil platform. Now, you will witness what it really does. Rod "Torque" Redline: Whatever you say, Professor. Acer: (as a Pacer comes up with a TV screen showing a picture of Rod with a Japanese woman/pink car while in disguise) You talked up a lot of cars last night. Which one's your associate? Rod "Torque" Redline: Your mother. Oh, no, I'm sorry, it was your sister. You know, I can't tell them apart these days. Grem: Could I start it now, Professor Z? Professor Zündapp: Go 50% power. (Grem then pushes a lever beneath the camera that causes the lens to light up and make whirring sounds, going to 50% power.) Professor Zündapp: This camera is actually an electromagnetic pulse emitter. Acer: (showing Rod a picture of him with Shigeko) What about her? Did you give it to her? Professor Zündapp: The allinol is now heating to a boil, dramatically expanding, causing the engine block to crack under the stress, forcing oil into the combustion chamber. (While Professor Z is talking, Rod's engine is heard cracking, then the oil is heard flowing.) Acer: (showing Rod a picture of him with a Japanese man/red Ferrari at a sushi stand) How about him?! Did you talk to him? Rod "Torque" Redline: (as smoke gets emitted from his tailpipes) What do I care? I can replace an engine block! Professor Zündapp: You may be able to, but after full impact of the pulse... (as Grem pushes the generator's lever to 75% power) unfortunately... there will be nothing to replace. Acer: (showing Rod a picture of him with Mater in the bathroom) How about him? Does he have it? (Rod trembles upon seeing the image, which Professor Z then notices and looks at the picture.) Professor Zündapp: That's him. He's the one. Grem: Roger that, Professor Z. Rod "Torque" Redline: No! Professor Zündapp: (through the telephone to the mastermind and their friend) Yes, sir. We believe the infiltrator has passed along sensitive information. (after the mastermind and their replied indistinctly) I will take care of it before any damage can be done. (hangs up) The project is still on schedule. You will find the second agent and kill him. (Professor Z then pushes the generator's lever to 100% power, which the screen then shows the picture of Rod and Mater, zooming in as a reflection of Rod is shown, shaking as the generator's electromagnetic pulse gets more powerful, before he finally explodes.)Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Pokemonlover1